


Banaids

by FairySick



Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they aren't songfics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Dad, Dad Karl Jacobs, Dad Sapnap, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family (?), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mama Alexis | Quackity, Mama Q, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Problematic shippers DNI - Freeform, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Redstone Hybrid Tommyinnit, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Step-parents, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, This is literally just an excuse to write abt Mama Q, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Wtf i forgot to mention Tommy's horns and shit-, no beta we die like wilbur, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: "You and Tommy really need to be more careful," Sapnap warned them as he finished cleaning the scrape on Tubbo's knee, placing a bandaid over it."I know, I know. Thanks, dad." Tubbo, huffed jokingly, seemingly unaware of what they just said.Sapnap froze, staring at the small ram hybrid in confusion. Had he just heard them right?Tubbo looked back at him, eyes widening and ducking their head once they had realized what they said."Did you just call me 'dad'?" Sapnap asked, a wide smile subconsciously starting to spread on his face.Or.Tubbo calls Sapnap dad and he almost cries lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they aren't songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147373
Comments: 18
Kudos: 395





	Banaids

Sapnap awoke to a loud noise coming from the kitchen, and he let out a groan raising his hands to rub at his eyes. Which proved hard to do, since his right arm was trapped under the warm body that was snuggled into his side. Sapnap looked over to see Karl tucked under his chin, the taller boy drooling slightly onto Sapnap's shirt.

Sapnap snorted quietly at the sight, turning his head over to the other side to see if his other lover had scooted away in the night.

Turns out he didn't, Quackity was even there.

Sapnap, now fully conscious, finally connected his fiance's absence with the loud noises downstairs. He sat up, gently peeling Karl off of him. Luckily Karl was a heavy sleeper and just rolled over, drooling onto a pillow instead.

Sapnap placed a kiss on Karl's forehead, before heading downstairs to see what all the noise was about.

Once in the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of a clearly tired Quackity, the smaller male wearing an apron as he flipped pancakes on the stove.

"Baby?" Sapnap yawned, stretching. "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh! Good morning Babe!" Quackity looked up, smiling at Sapnap he turned back around to flip another pancake. "I'm making breakfast, Tommy is coming over early today and I don't want them to be all hungry."

"Why is he coming over so early?" Sapnap aksed, wrapping his arms around Quackity's waist, feeling the smaller male's wings flutter slightly as he rested his head on top of the older male's.

"Mmm, I don't know. Wilbur just said he was coming over." Quackity scooped the now golden brown pancakes up, placing them onto a nearby plate before he poured more batter into the pan.

"Could you go wake up Tubbo? Tommy will be here soon."

Sapnap stayed silent, not particularly wanting to wake up the sleeping kid. His interactions with Tubbo were always so weird, Sapnap knew they didn't hate him per se, but they sure didn't think of him as a father.

Quackity could easily sense his lover's hesitance, and he put his spatula down temporarily, turning his head to place a kiss on Sapnap's jawline.

"They won't bite, you'll be fine." Quackity reassured the younger male, chuckling quietly.

"...Alright fine, but only for you, baby. 'Don't wanna stress you out more than you need to be." Sapnap relented, sighing.

Quackity snorted, giving the taller male one last kiss before he picked up the spatula again, resuming his flipping of the pancakes.

"Now shoo, you're distracting me."

Sapnap laughed at that, giving the smaller a little squeeze before he headed back up the stairs towards Tubbo's room.

Sapnap paused in front of Tubbo's door, waiting just a moment before he knocked on the door frame seeing as the door was open.

The small ram hybrid stirred, moving around on the bed before they yanked the cover off their head, squinting at Sapnap with tired eyes.

"Quackity said for you to get ready, Tommy will be over in a few minutes." Sapnap told them, having to stop himself from laughing at how quickly Tubbo shot up, immediately going to the dresser for their clothes.

"Oh, and there's breakfast on the table." Sapnap called over his shoulder as he turned to leave, leaving Tubbo to bathe and get dressed.

~

By the time Tubbo came downstairs, Tommy was already sitting at the table, swinging his legs impatiently and groaning at the sappy comments the couple was making. When the blonde boy saw Tubbo, his face automatically lit up and he flashed the other a goofy grin, his missing tooth very prominent in his wide smile.

Tubbo ran over and sit next to him, smiling brightly back at the younger boy. They were about to greet him when Quackity placed plates in front of the two, kissing the tops of both of their heads before stepping back, pulling Sapnap into the kitchen.

Said male raised his eyebrow curiously but followed.

"Tommy is gonna want to play outside after they eat." Quackity started, drying his hand on his apron. "Can you watch them for me? I gotta check up on Karl, and to be honest, I want to go back to sleep."

"Baby," Sapnap started before sighing and accepting the task. "I don't think they'd like that, but I'll watch them. You need the rest, darling."

"Babe, neither of them hate you. Tubbo says you're fun to be around." Quackity sighed, not knowing why Sapnap was doubting it so much.

Sapnap just hummed quietly, peaking into the dining room before turning back to the smaller male. "Go back to sleep, baby, I'll wake you if anything happens."

"Alright, thank you." Quackity kissed Sapnap's cheek in thanks, smiling softly before he headed off upstairs.

♡

Sapnap was watching the two chase each other from the window, and everything was going smoothly until Tubbo tripped and fell over, apparently scrapping their knee in the process due to how they were cradling it and Tommy's frantic reaction.

Sapnap stood up quickly, hurrying over to the door to help the panicked kids (Well, Tommy seemed more worried than Tubbo but-).

Sapnap seed walked out to their front yard, kneeling next to the injured kid to assess the damage. Luckily Tubbo's knee wasn't scuffed up too bad, and all it really needed was some cleaning and a bandaid.

"You alright, Tubbo?" Sapnap asked, looking up at their face, ignoring Tommy's 'Course they're not, they're fucking bleeding!' in the background.

Tubbo nodded, stretching their leg out a wincing slightly at the sting it brought. " 'S fine, It only hurts a little."

"Alright, We need to get you inside to get your patched up, but it's no biggie. You didn't hurt yourself too bad." Sapnap informed them.

"Tommy, can you help them up for me?" Sapnap asked, knowing the blonde boy was itching to help his fallen friend.

Said boy nodded enthusiastically, draping Tubbo's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his hand around their waist for extra support. The two stood up, wobbling slightly due to their small size, but they quickly stabled themselves, heading towards the house with Sapnap following close behind.

Once inside, Sapnap instructed Tommy to grab some lemonade for the two of them, steering Tubbo into the bathroom where the first aid was kept.

Tubbo hopped up on the edge of the bathroom, waiting quietly as Sapnap pulled out the first aid kit and got out the disinfectant.

"This will sting a little, but we need to make sure it doesn't get infected." Sapnap cautioned, before taking the swab and gently pressing it into the scrape on Tubbo's knee.

Tubbo hissed quietly, but they didn't move, waiting patiently as Sapnap wiped their wound clean.

"You and Tommy really need to be more careful," Sapnap warned them finished cleaning the scrape on Tubbo's knee, placing a bandaid over it.

"I know, I know. Thanks, dad." Tubbo, huffed jokingly, seemingly unaware of what they just said.

Sapnap froze, staring at the small ram hybrid in confusion. Had he just heard them right?

Tubbo looked back at him, eyes widening and ducking their head once they had realized what they said.

"Did you just call me 'dad'?" Sapnap asked, a wide smile subconsciously starting to spread on his face.

"...Maybe?" Tubbo laughed nervously, peaking up at Sapnap. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it okay!" Sapnap pulled them into a hug, pressing a kiss into Tubbo's hair as he smiled into their soft brown locks. "I thought you hated me or something."

"No no! I never hated you, it was just awkward getting used to Papa's new boyfriends." Tubbo reassured him (even though it was muffled), and returned the hug.

Sapnap smiled, all of the awkwardness melting away as he held the kid, no, his kid closer.

Quackity was right, Tubbo didn't hate him after all.


End file.
